Two Worlds
by Schizzar
Summary: Hikaru is with Haruhi. So what is left for Kaoru? Mori x Kaoru.


**So this was written after I bought and watched the first two volumes of Ouran High School Host Club. Just know I am a big fan of the twins together but I like Mori and Kaoru together too. ^^ Enjoy.**

Kaoru…didn't know what to think. Hikaru was with Haruhi, officially now anyways. Tamaki has surprised everyone, approving of the relationship with a happy smile and a tearful, "My little girl is all grown up!" He supposed it finally proved that Tamaki did not really look at Haruhi and any other way then a close friend and daughter, which was good for his King. But Hikaru…he had not expected for his twin to leave him alone like this.

"Something wrong, Kaoru?"

Kaoru glanced at Mori who was now approaching the windowsill where he sat, staring out the window as he waited for the Host Club to open.

"Hello Mori-sempai. I am just fine," he answered, turning back to stare out the window.

"Mmm." The noise was made in a tone that suggested Mori did not believe him and he resisted the urge to walk away as Mori sat down across from him. "You cannot keep our guests happy if you cannot be yourself."

"I know Mori-sempai. I'll act the part," Kaoru told him, flashing him a fake smile.

Mori just fixed him with a stare, showing that he wasn't fooled at all by the act. "Please take care of yourself Ru-chan."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the affectionate name that only Hikaru called him, and even then only a few times when others weren't paying attention. He opened his mouth to ask but Mori was already gone, kneeling beside Hunny as the smaller boy chattered away. Suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, Kaoru headed over to where Tamaki was talking to Kyoya.

"Tamaki-sempai, I don't think I can do this today," Kaoru mumbled, eyes downcast.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses casually. "It is fine Kaoru. You are excused. Hikaru can handle the ladies today."

Kaoru nodded, bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Thank you. I will see you all tomorrow."

He headed for the door quickly, hoping to avoid Hikaru on the way out, and he chided himself for believing he could pull it off.

"Kaoru? Where are you going?" Hikaru asked, sliding in front of him after disengaging himself from Haruhi.

"I feel sick. I'm just going to go home," Kaoru said quietly.

"I hope you feel better Kaoru-san," Haruhi said, moving to stand beside Hikaru and look at him with concerned brown eyes. "It's just not the same without both of you here."

Kaoru couldn't help it; he brushed by them without responding, tearing out of the room and down the hallway, all the while dialing the number for his chauffer. It wasn't until he was safely locked inside the limo, the curtain drawn between him and the drive, that he began to cry.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

Yes, he knew it was only him that suffered from a pounding heart and quickening breath during the times he and Hikaru acted as though they were in love for the girls. Yes, he knew that it was an act for his twin and yes, he knew that he was in love with his brother, truly, madly, and deeply. And yes, he knew that nothing could ever come of it. So why did he insist on believing there would be and end to the dark tunnel he now walked down?

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

It had been two days since his breakdown at the Host Club and now he was back to work, playing the part needed of him.

"Oh Kaoru, I missed you so much while you were gone," Hikaru whispered, holding Kaoru close so their chests were pressed together tightly.

"Not as much as I missed you, dear brother. I had to go so long without your love," Kaoru murmured, staring into identical eyes as he tried to still his frantically beating heart.

"Oh Kaoru."

"Hikaru."

Kaoru pulled away abruptly as the girls once again squealed, knowing they wouldn't realize his skittishness in their delight. Sighing, he stood up, quickly excusing himself for the bathroom before dashing out of the room.

He opened the door to the men's bathroom and stopped, surprised to see Mori standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair.

"Mori-sempai?"

Mori looked over at him, hands dropping to his sides. "Hello Ru-chan."

"Don't call me that," Kaoru said, nose wrinkling in disgust. "Please."

"Sorry."

They both stood their, tense. They both knew that the other wasn't their to go to the bathroom, but for a completely different reason, even if they didn't know the exact one.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Kaoru finally asked.

"Something needs to be said," Mori said simply, grey eyes meeting Kaoru's hazel. "By you."

"By me? What are you talking about, Mori-sempai?" Kaoru asked, feigning innocence like a pro. Acting was his forte.

"You have been unhappy. It is affecting business," Mori stated.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I thought I'd be getting this lecture soon but not from you. I was expecting Kyoya."

"So you are unhappy?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed, now angry that he had been so easily caught within someone else's trap. "Yes. Are you happy now?"

Mori shrugged. "No. Why would I be happy that you are unhappy?"

"That's not what I meant. Why do you care?"

"We are all family, held together by Tamaki. We need to stick together and take care of each other," Mori answered.

Kaoru wasn't used to Mori talking so much but he realized that Mori was wasting any words, saying exactly what needed to be said and not adding anything unneeded.

"Well what do you want me to do? Poor my life story out to you?" Kaoru spat as unexpected anger suddenly seized a hold of him.

"No. Just tell me what is wrong. You will feel better," Mori told him.

Kaoru stared at him for a heartbeat, suddenly feeling tears well up in his eyes. Mori's own eyes widened and he stepped forward just in time to catch the smaller teen as he crumpled, now muffling his sobs in Mori's blue jacket. It had been a long time since he had cried in front of someone else, Kaoru realized, noting that the only person who had truly seen him cry was Hikaru. This thought made the tears run faster and he clung to Mori as if the older teen was a life line that kept him afloat.

He was unaware of how much time had passed, though it couldn't have been much because otherwise the other Host members would've come to find them. When he was done, he tugged himself away, sitting down on the hard floor and staring at his hands, watching a few straggling tears splatter onto his skin.

"Speak," Mori ordered calmly.

"I'm in love with Hikaru."

There, he said it. He finally said it. He has spoken the words that sealed his fate in Hell. His love was the most taboo of anything in the world, not only homosexual but incestuous.

"Tell him," Mori said.

Kaoru's head whipped up to stare at him, stunned. "Are you serious? He's in love with Haruhi!"

"He should know."

Kaoru's eyebrows knitted in frustration. "I…we don't talk anymore. It…it isn't just us and them. It's us and _her_ and them."

"Do you not like Haruhi?" Mori asked, tilting his head to the side as he moved to sit more comfortably on the ground.

"It's not that. Haruhi is a good friend but…it's just…I…I am…"

"Alone." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Yes. I am alone. It is me and them," Kaoru murmured. "Alone in my own little world."

"That is not true," Mori said, shaking his head slowly. "I am here with you."

"It isn't the same," Kaoru protested.

"True. I am here in a different sense," Mori agreed. "I cannot replace Hikaru. I do not want to replace Hikaru. I am just an intruder, whether you welcome me or not is a different matter."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Please stay."

Mori was taken aback when Kaoru was suddenly hugging him tightly, nestling close and clinging to him. He gently returned the grasp, holding the smaller one tenderly, understanding that Kaoru was longing for the usual contact he had been going without since his brother had left him. Sure, he wasn't much of a touchy person but if that was what Kaoru needed, that's what he would give him.

"Thank you Mori-sempai," Kaoru mumbled into his neck.

"You are welcome."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

They returned to the Host Club together, unnoticed thankfully. Well, unnoticed by everyone except Hikaru. It wasn't until the girls had left that his twin addressed the situation though, wanting to avoid any drama, well, real drama anyways, when others were watching.

"Kaoru, were you talking with Mori-sempai about something?" Hikaru asked as they sat in the back seat of the limo.

"Yes," Kaoru answered, staring out the window and watching the trees pass.

"About what?" Hikaru asked as he turned to look at his brother, knowing his twin would not look back at him.

"Nothing important," Kaoru replied softly. "Don't worry about it, Hikaru."

Hikaru frowned. "Are you alright, Ru-chan? Please tell me what's wrong."

Kaoru did look at him then. "Don't call me that, Hikaru."

Hikaru was stunned at this. "But why not? I always have."

"Things have obviously changed, haven't they?" Kaoru snapped, turning back around to glare out the window.

It suddenly clicked then, in Hikaru's mind. "Is this about Haruhi?"

"No. It's not. It's about you, Hikaru. I love you."

Hikaru was shocked silent. The words were so abrupt, so harsh, spoken in a tone that the three precious words should have never been spoken in. Never had he heard someone speak of love when their tone so obviously spoke of hate and loathing.

"Kaoru I-"

"Drop it, Hikaru. I don't want to hear it," Kaoru growled, still not looking at him. As long as he didn't look, Hikaru wouldn't see the tears.

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

The next day was a Saturday but Kaoru knew he couldn't wait. He had to talk to Mori and he had to talk to him now. He never thought he would be so grateful for when Tamaki had stolen his phone and installed all of their numbers within it, on speed dial no less. So now, as he walked down the street somewhere near his mansion, he pressed the one and waited for it to patch him through.

"Kaoru, is something wrong?" Mori's deep voice asked.

"I told him," Kaoru said. "He didn't…have much to say."

In all honest, Kaoru had given Hikaru a chance to speak later that night but the words had been what he had expected.

_"Kaoru, I loved you at one point, how could I not? But Haruhi means everything to me now."_

So maybe the fact that Hikaru had loved him had been a surprise but the last bit hadn't been.

"What did he say?" Mori asked. "And where are you?"

"Walking outside. I'm guessing you heard the cars?"

"Mmm. Answer the question."

"He said he loved me at one point but now he is with Haruhi and does not return my feelings. It is what I expected. I don't see how this helped the situation any. In fact, I think it made it worse," Kaoru mumbled. "Can you come pick me up?"

Mori did not comment on the randomness of the question. "Sure."

Kaoru quickly listed of the street he was on before hanging up, sitting down on the curb with his head cradled in his hands. It didn't take long for a car to pull up in front of him, definitely not the limo he expected. Really, he should've given up expecting things to happen because lately, nothing was going as he hoped.

As he stood up, he realized it was Mori driving and quickly opened the passenger door to slide inside.

"I wanted to be less noticeable," Mori told him before he could ask. "Anywhere specific you wish to go?"

"Somewhere quiet," Kaoru answered, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes.

"Alright."

Before long, they arrived at their destination. Mori had already guessed where Kaoru wanted to go and knew exactly where to take him. As he pulled into the parking space near a park near the center of the city, Kaoru opened his eyes and glanced out the window to see that the park was full of laughing children and people with their dogs.

"Uh, Mori, how is this quiet?" he asked.

"The woods, over there," Mori answered as he stepped out. "Just follow me."

Kaoru trotted after Mori towards the large woods towards the right. Once under the shade of the pine trees, the world seemed to mysteriously become quiet, the laughter and barking dying away. Mori led him along the beaten trail and he allowed his mind to drift, trusting Mori to take care of him. He was jolted from his thoughts when the silent teen grabbed his arm, tugging the smaller off the path.

"Mori-sempai?" he questioned, ducking under a branch as he was forced along. "Where are we going?"

"A place Hunny and I found. Very quiet. Good for thinking," Mori answered.

"Oh. Alright," Kaoru said as Mori released his arm.

The bigger teen easily pushed aside any brush, clearing a path for Kaoru and because of this, it wasn't long before they ended up in a wide clearing, covered in lush green grass. The sun shined down on the area and when Kaoru stepped into it, he was warmed almost instantly. Mori turned to face him.

"Will this suffice for you to think in peace?"  
"Yes. Thank you, Mori-sempai," Kaoru sighed, sitting down on the grass and flopping onto his back.

"Mmm."

Kaoru's eyes slipped close and he could barely sense Mori lying down somewhere to his left. "It's nice here, in this quiet world. I was so alone and even though it was only for a short time, it felt like years. Sure, it was quiet with Hikaru but he was still there. I could _feel_ him; his soul. And then it was gone. Not it has been replaced by you"

"No replace. Join. He will return on his own time," Mori said softly.

"I want someone to replace him," Kaoru said boldly as he opened his eyes, turning his hazel gaze to the other.

Mori stared at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Replace him. Make me love you," Kaoru continued, still feeling bold.

"Kaoru-"

"Never mind. That was stupid to ask," he said, shutting hi eyes tightly and facing the sky as a flush overtook him.

"Okay. I'll try," Mori said. "I already love you."

Kaoru jolted up, staring down at him with a look in his eyes somewhere between shock and disbelief, maybe a combination of both. Mori himself was blushing though his expression remained unchanged.

"I…since when?" Kaoru asked breathlessly as Mori slowly sat up so that they were face to face.

"Almost since the beginning of the Host Club," Mori answered. "I didn't want to tell you."

"But…"

"You are giving me a chance now?" Mori continued, shifting a little closer.

Kaoru nodded after only a heartbeat of thinking. Mori closed the distance then, pressing their lips together tenderly, softly, gently. Kaoru melted into it, realizing then for sure that he was no longer alone in his little world.


End file.
